Recently, as an electronic device develops rapidly, an electronic device that may exchange information or data is used variously. Generally, this electronic device has a display means and an input means, and may detect an input for the input means to perform an operation corresponding to the input. For example, the electronic device may have a touchscreen performing an input and display using one screen, and may detect an input that uses a stylus pen, an electronic pen, a finger, a voice instruction, or a gesture, and the like to perform an operation of text output, application execution, or a touch lock function, and the like.
The touch lock function may be a function for inactivating an operation of a touch panel to prevent a touch malfunction.